


The Mothman

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Series: Supernatural Anarchy [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: This is the one where Mothmen are really a thing and Juice is somehow one of them.REPOST FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Supernatural Anarchy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Mothman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Sons of Anarchy' or 'Supernatural.' Uh, everything is under control. Situation normal. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you? Nope. I don't own 'Star Wars' either.

Opie watched as a croweater slithered up to Juice at the bar and laid her hand on his thigh. Juice growled and roughly shoved the scantily clad woman away from him. Not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough to make his point that her company was unwanted. The shocked young tart stumbled on her six-inch heels and ended up flat on her ass. This didn't surprise Opie in the least. Juice had been angry, aggressive, and rejecting female companionship for months. What did surprise him was when, for a brief second, Juice's eyes glowed a deep blue. What. The. Fuck?!

Opie went upstairs to his dorm room and pulled out his cell phone. He called Jax. He hoped the stories his friend had been telling him for the past year were true because Opie didn't have a plan B.

*****  
“Bree,” Jax walked into the bunker library and got his wife's attention.  
  
“Yeah,” Bree looked up from the book she was reading. 

“Have you ever heard of a demon that makes a person's eyes turn blue?” He walked over to her, leaned down, and gave her a quick kiss. 

“No,” Bree shook her head. “Black, red, yellow, and purple, once, the night we met. Why are you asking?”

“My best friend, Opie, just called me. One of the guys in the SAMCRO charter, Juice, apparently his eyes turned blue today while Opie was watching.” He took a seat beside Bree at the table that was already crowded with Dean and Castiel on the other side. They were in the middle of a literal witch hunt. Sam wasn't there because he was packing up the cars to get on the road. 

“That's not a demon,” Castiel shook his head and said no more, returning his attention to the 13th-century spell-book that lay open in from of him. 

“Uh, Cas,” Dean got his attention again. “If it's not a demon, what the hell is it?”

“It's not anything,” Castiel shook his head. “Jax's friend is an alpha Mothman, or at least descended from one. His eyes turning blue means that he's somehow sensing his mate for the first time.”

“Mothman as in 'The Mothman Prophecies'?” Jax looked skeptical. “Juice doesn't have wings or red eyes that last time I checked.”

“Mothmen are a unique hybrid,” Castiel explained. “Created by Lilith, they are half-angel, half-demon. They're the only creations of Lilith not to be cast into Purgatory. God made them beacons of warning. They only show their true form when humanity is about to face a mass, deadly threat.” He looked at Jax. “the film was wrong. Mothmen have black feathered wings and their eyes turn green when in their true form. Their eyes turn blue when they sense their mate and are ready to mate.”

Jax laughed and shook his head. “I've known Juice since he was eighteen. I sponsored him for membership in SAMCRO. He's not a fucking Mothman.”

“I got a feeling I've missed something interesting.” Sam now stood in the library doorway. 

“We'll let you know when we know,” Dean replied. 

“Mothmen hide in plain sight every day. Your friend has probably been trained from an early age to hide. You could be his best friend and not know.” Castiel stood from his seat. 

“Mothmen,” Sam looked confused. 

“We'll explain in a minute,” Bree assured him. “Cas, is Juice a danger to anybody?'

Castiel shook his head. “If he's ready to mate, he'll be angry and aggressive but he shouldn't do any real harm to anyone.”

“Guys, we gotta gank this witch before kills anyone else. We don't have time to go running off to California because some biker Mothman is horny.” Dean too got to his feet. “Bree, isn't your friend Ember based out in Cali? Why don't you call her and have her go and do a welfare check on good ol' Juice?”

*****

As Ember Willis pulled her beloved 1969 VW van into the driveway of a ranch-style house in a middle-class neighborhood in Charming, California, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. What the hell had Bree gotten her into? She owed her fellow hunter a favor. That's why she had driven up from LA to investigate a possible Mothman, a creature that she hadn't known existed until the previous day. Getting out of her van, Ember took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. When she rang the doorbell she felt a shock that felt stronger than mere static electricity. This wasn't good. She had a bad feeling. 

When the door opened, she found herself staring at a half-dressed Latino man with a ton of tattoos, a rather nice psyche, and a rather interesting haircut. She wasn't going to lie. He was hot. The fact that he was shirtless and dressed in only a pair of baggy jeans only seemed to add to his appeal. “Who the hell are you?” He did not look happy to have a visitor.

Ember put a smile on her face. “My name's Ember Willis. I'm a friend of Jax and Bree Teller.”

“Jax don't ride with SAMCRO anymore,” the man crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. “It would be in your best interest to leave...now.”

He was starting to freak her out a little but Ember was hunter enough not to let it show. “Look, I got a call in LA asking me to come and check on a guy named Juice. Is that you?”

The man nodded. “Yeah, that's me. As you can see, I'm fine. Now get the fuck off my property.” Juice was not playing around and took a menacing step towards her. 

Ember stood her ground and looked him in the eye. “Not gonna happen...Mothman.”

The glare slipped from Juice's face, replaced with a look of fearful astonishment. 

“That's right, I know,” Ember nodded her head. “So does Jax. If you wanna know the whys and the hows you have to let me inside.”

“Fine,” Juice growled, “but don't come too close. You smell way too good.”

Ember wasn't sure how to take that comment but she did as she was told. She kept at least five feet between the two of them at all times. Bree had told her that Mothmen could be mean and aggressive but that they rarely harmed anyone. It wasn't Juice's aggression that scared Ember, it was something else. The hair on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end and she felt a magnetic pull towards the biker/Mothman. The air around her smelled strongly of cinnamon and pine. It smelled like Christmas in the middle of May. Those were her favorite scents in the whole wide world. It took her back to a simpler time before she knew monsters existed before her family had been slaughtered by a werewolf. There was no denying that Juice was attractive. She lived in LA. She saw attractive men every single day. The fact that Juice was hot didn't explain the urge Ember had to jump his bones. 

Juice led her through the house and out the back sliding glass door that led into the back yard. Was it just her or was he avoiding being alone with her in an enclosed space? There was an in-ground pool built in the yard that was enclosed with a tall wooden fence. Juice took a seat in a lawn chair and nodded for her to sit in the large lounge chair that sat across from him. “How the fuck did Jax find out? I haven't seen him in damn near two years.” Juice was the one who started the conversation. 

“Jax is a hunter now,” Ember explained sitting the lounge chair with her feet firmly planted on the ground instead of laying back on the surprisingly soft red cushion. “He's married to Bobby Singer's daughter and he's teamed up with the Winchesters. He's a Men of Letters now.”

“Shit,” Juice ran a hand over his face. “Well,” he composed himself, “if Jax knows what I am than he knows that I won't hurt anyone.”

Ember rolled her eyes. “Jax doesn't want to hunt you,” she laughed. “Him and your friend, Opie, I think his name is, they're just worried about you.”

“Opie knows too?!”

Ember nodded. 

“Fuck,” Juice got to his feet and began pacing. “Why didn't Jax come himself?”

“Apparently the Wicked Witch of the West is on the loose...again. Bree promised to explain later.” Ember couldn't help but chuckle. Some of the things that came out of her mouth sounded crazy ever to her own ears. “So, what's a Mothman doing in Charming, California?”

“I'm only half-Mothman,” Juice explained. “I don't have the same level of powers that my old man had. I don't get gigs like 9/11 or Pearl Harbor. I pledged SAMCRO because a string of violent deaths had been in the cards for the MC. Then, Jax decided to leave the charter and the future changed. There are only two deaths coming now.”

“Who's going to die?” Ember was sure that Jax and Bree would want to know. 

Juice shook his head. “What's coming for them is fate, one that is well deserved. It can't be stopped. My job's over. The reapers are taking the wheel now.”

“What happens now that your job is over? Do you move on to another one?” Ember was honestly curious. She leaned back on the lounge chair to show to him that she wasn't there as a hunter, she was there as a friend.

“It doesn't work like that.” Juice got out of his chair and moved to sit on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. This move brought him closer to Ember and the smell of cinnamon and pine grew stronger. They were outside. That shouldn't be possible. “Think of a Mothman's post like a genie's lamp. A genie can only be freed with a wish. A Mothman can only be freed by averting the tragedy that's promised for their post. If the tragedy strikes, a Mothman is sent to a new post.”

Ember literally couldn't stop herself from movie to join him at the side of the pool. She felt like she had zero control over her feet and before she knew it, her feet were dangling in the cold water and she was seated less than a foot away from Juice. “How many posts have you had?”

“Just two,” the aggression was slowly draining out of Juice. It was like he had taken a sedative and he was just now falling under its effects. “My first post was in Point Pleasent, Virginia. Richard Gere very inaccurately told you how that one turned out.”

“That was you?” Ember's mouth fell open. That had happened way back in the 1960s. “How old are you exactly?”

“By Mothman standards, I'm pretty young,” he edged around answering the question.

“And by human standards, how old are you?” Ember used her left foot to splash water at him.

Juice's eyes briefly flashed to blue when Ember's foot brushed against his hut his demeanor didn't change. “In years, I think I'm 107. You lose track after a while.”

“If your post in Charming is over...why are you still here?” Ember playfully nudged his foot with her foot to see what would happen. Sure enough, she saw blue once again.

Juice shrugged. “Don't really have much else to do and I'm pretty used to the MC life. You ever gonna tell me why Jax was worried enough to send you?” He said that like Ember was someone important instead of some random hunter friend of Jax's.

“Opie called Jax,” Ember shared. “He told him you've been celibate for months, which I'm going to guess is abnormal for you, and that he saw your eyes turn blue...kinda like they do every time I touch you.” She again nudged his foot to illustrate the point. 

“Is that why he sent you?” Juice growled...but it didn't sound very angry. His eyes didn't flash blue this time. No. They turned blue and stayed blue. “Out of all the hunters in the world...they send you.”

“Okay, seriously, what the hell's so important about me?” He was starting to scare her. 

Juice laughed and it sounded almost pained. “They send they one woman who smells like mint and lavender, honey, and milk. When I'm at my literal weakest point...they send me the one woman that I can't resist.”

Ember knew she should take his words as a threat but instead of running away like a good little hunter, she rubbed her thighs together to try and ease the aching between her legs. “Um...kay.” She struggled to put a sentence together. “I'm still waiting for an explanation. Does this have anything to do with your need to...bond?”

Juice scoffed. “You mean mate?”

Ember nodded. She didn't trust herself with words. 

Juice leaned closer, reached up, and tangled a hand in her hair. “You tell me.” He crashed his lips to hers and took possession of her mouth like he owned her. 

Ember's mine clouded with fog and a sudden sedating calm came over her. She couldn't ever remember a time when she was this calm...or this turned on. It took her a few minutes but she eventually came to her senses. Placing both hands on his chest, she shoved Juice back. “Dude, what the hell?”

Juice now looked as calm as Ember had just felt. His eyes had reverted back to dark brown. He cocked his head to the side and smirked at her. “You really don't know, do you, baby girl?”

“Know WHAT?!”

Juice didn't answer her. He asked a question of his own instead. “How long have you lived on the West Coast?”

Ember was starting to get pissy. She wanted answers damn it! “Why does it matter?”

Juice pretended like he had not heard her. “I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say you moved to California roughly six months ago.”

“How did you know that?” She had relocated from Memphis almost exactly six months earlier. 

“My kind can always sense when out mate it near and I first felt your presence near me six months ago,” he shrugged.

“Ma..mate,” Ember stuttered. 

Juice nodded. “Mate. The omega to my alpha. The one woman on earth that was made just for me.”

“I...I don't understand,” she shook her head. “How do you know it's me? There are millions of women in California.”

“Riddle me this – ”

“Great. Biker, Mothman, and now, Riddler,” Ember ran and hid behind sarcasm to try and ease her anxiety. “Got any more personalities to hidden under that mohawk?”

“Cute, baby girl, real cute,” Juice chuckled. “Now tell me...do you smell anything you like when you get close to me?”

“Cinnamon and pine trees,” Ember admitted. “The smell reminds me of Christmas in Memphis with my grandparents. It's my – ” 

“Favorite smell,” Juice finished for her. “I know. It reminds you of home. Lavender and honey remind me of my mother's perfume. Mint and milk was a treat she'd give me when I was young. You smell like all four.”

Ember scooted closer. “When you kissed me, why did I feel so calm and so...” she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence, she wasn't exactly what you'd call experienced when it came to sex. She'd only had one (horrible) partner. She was a bit uncomfortable discussing the topic. 

“Turned on?” The look on Juice's face told her that he was greatly amused. 

Ember blushed and nodded. 

“There's no reason to be embarrassed, baby girl.” Juice reached up and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Under the water, he affectionately tangled his right leg up with her left. “I have the same reaction to you. It's natural.”

“What do we do about this?” Ember honestly believed him when he said they were mates. She'd been a hunter long enough to know that the reaction she was having to Juice wasn't normal.

“We've got two options. One, we could attempt to fight nature and stay apart. We stay as far away from each other as humanly possible. We go on with our lives never being able to be truly happy or satisfied in any relationship we ever have.”

Well. That sounded bleak...and lonelier than her life already was. “What's the second option?”

“We accept fate and each other.”

Ember licked her lips to wet them. “What happens if we do that?”

Juice shrugged. “You'd belong to me and I'd belong to you. I'd literally follow you to Hell and back. Given that you're friends with the Winchesters, I know that's a very real possibility.”

Ember couldn't help but laugh a little. She'd already been there when the Winchesters had opened the Hell's Gate in Wyoming. An actual trip way down under was never completely out of the cards given her line of work. 

Juice reached over and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. “If you agree, if you let me take you to bed and claim you...I promise you I'll do everything in my power to make it worth it. I will protect you and make you happy. It's built into my DNA for me to love you.”

Ember didn't respond. She pulled her hand away from Juice and pulled out her cell phone, hitting speed dial and calling Bree. Her friend answered on the third ring. “Hey, I'm with Juice right now. He's pretty cool.” She shot him a flirty smirk. “You can tell Jax to stop worrying, everything's good.”

“Everything's good?” Juice raised an eyebrow at her. “What does that mean?”

“How private is this backyard?” Ember pretended like she had not heard him. “Can your neighbors see back here?”

Juice shook his head. 

“Good,” Ember got to her feet and began stripping out of her clothes. 

Juice's jaw dropped. “Just for clarification and to avoid a sex crimes charge...what the hell's going on right now?”

“I thought that was obvious...alpha.” Ember wasn't sure why but she knew that particular, admittedly sexist, title was the magic word that Juice needed to hear. Just before she dived into the water of the deep end of the pool, she saw his eyes flash back to blue. 

Somehow, Juice managed to get naked and into the water before Ember broke the surface. She didn't have time to ask questions though. Juice backed her up and used his body to trap her in a corner. “You better be real, real sure about this, baby girl,” he warned her as bestowed a soft kiss on her wet chin. “If I claim you, ain't no other man ever touching you again, omega.” That tile had Ember rubbing her legs together under the water. Big, bad Ember Willis was a submissive...who knew. “I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me and your fine little ass ain't leaving here without me.”

“What the hell are you waiting for?” She sounded a lot like a bitch in heat but she seemed unable to control herself. 

Juice smirked and quickly kissed her...before pulling away. “A bed?”

“Wha –?” Ember was confused. 

Juice laughed. “You asked what the hell I was waiting for,” he reminded her. “My answer is a bed. I ain't no caveman, baby. I'm not about to claim my mate in my swimming pool like this is a bad skin flick.”

Ember blushed as red as her namesake. “You're right. I wasn't thinking.” She brought her arms up to cover her rather ample bust. The lustful haze made her lose her inhibitions. For a few blissful moments, she had forgotten that she was a thick girl with severe self-esteem issues. Now she was mortified. 

“Whoa, nope, none of that, baby.” Juice shook his head and gently pried her arms away from her breasts. “You wouldn't be my omega if you weren't the stuff of every wet dream that I have ever had. You're perfect to me, Ember, don't you get it yet? The only reason I ain't fucking you up against the side of the pool right now is because you deserve better than that and it's my job to give it to you.” He again pulled her closer and she could feel the thick evidence of his arousal brushing up against her stomach. 

“Okay,” she bit her lip and blushed even redder than before. 

“How about you let me take you to my bed and we this the right way,” he offered, giving her a little squeeze. 

“Yeah. I'd like that.”

*****

Ember's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she allowed Juice to deposit her, still very much naked, body in the center of his king size bed. The reality of what she was doing suddenly seemed to hit her. “Juice” She ran a hand up his muscular, tattooed chest. 

“What is it, baby?” Juice nuzzled her neck and his hands roamed her body at leisure. He didn't seem bothered by her heavier than normal breasts, soft belly, and thick thighs. He seemed happy to kiss and caress her everywhere. 

“Are you sure about this, about me?” She bit her lip and cast her eyes down. “If everything you said is true, we won't be able to take this back. You'll be stuck with me.”

Juice seemed to ignore her completely. He gently gripped her thick thighs and parted her legs before burying his face between them. He licked, sucked, and gently nibbled on her like a man starved. 

“Juice,” Ember moaned, her legs spreading wider of their own accord. “What the hell?”

Juice chuckled as he pressed his tongue flat against her clit before pulling away. “I don't answer stupid fucking questions.” He moved back up and positioned his cock at her entrance. “I want you, Ember. Fucking deal with it.” In one smooth thrust, he was buried inside her and Ember gave herself over to her more basic instincts,

*****

“You okay, baby,” Juice was spooned up behind her, laying tender little kisses over the spot where he had bitten, breaking her skin and marking her as his. 

“I don't think I've ever been this okay, ever,” Ember chuckled and cuddled into him a little further.”

  
**_FINIS_ **


End file.
